Changing the Past, Rewriting the Future
by Lizzie-the-Werewolf
Summary: Time travel should never be messed with. James, Lily, Sirius & Remus are sent to 1996 to deliver a weird package to Harry & they cant help but notice the similarity in their worlds. Could they come up with a plan to save all that was lost many years ago?
1. Hi, Im Lily Evans Welcome to my Life

1

"POTTER!!" I scream out loud.

James insulting, arrogant, good for nothing Potter turns around to see me running towards him. My wand is out and I mutter the counter curse of a stunning spell as Severus Snape woke up.

"Mudblood." Severus spat out.

"Yes, Prince?" I asked mocking him.

He stares out me. HAHA! I had found his weakness. Perfecto! I smile wickedly as I whisper.

"Oh yes. I know you're the Half-Blood Prince. Now why don't you run along before I put you in detention for not having a decent bone in your body?" I whisper as he recoils.

Severus whimpers away as Potter gets closer to me. He puts his hand on my shoulder and I shove it off.

"Lily, Lily, Lily. Was that really necessary?" Potter asked as he pulled me close.

"I'm mad at you. Stop it." I say fidgeting.

I mean, we had been dating for what - six months? And he still knows how to drive me up the wall!

"What did I do?" James asked now.

I tried calming down. Talk Now. Snog Later.

"You hexed Severus. Believe it or not, but he is a good friend of mine. No there's nothing going on between us, no, I don't care if he calls me that awful name, and yes, I'll only love you." I say as James gives me a satisfied smile.

"You always answer all my questions." James whispered giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm still mad at you." I say trying not to smile as I push away.

"I love you Lily." James says giving her a kiss.

"Suck up." Lily muttered.

"You love me for it." James whispered as they began to walk down the corridors.

"So Prongsie, are you behaving with Lilykins?" Sirius Black laughed mocking his best friend and his girlfriend.

"Aw Sirius. Shouldn't you be the one being asked about behavior? I think we should give you an obedience collar for Christmas." Lily laughed.

"Depends on the color. It had to match my eyes." Sirius said joining the joke.

"Dark Blue." Remus muttered.

"Nice one Moony." James said clapping Remus Lupin on the back.

"And I'll be getting YOU something that James will want to keep." Sirius said to Lily wiggling his eyebrows.

"You do that and I swear I'll hex you to bits." Lily muttered.

"Relax Lily. You know I can get what I want anytime I want it." James smiled.

"So you think." Lily said quietly.

After dinner, professor Dumbledore walked up to me and tapped my shoulder.

"Yes professor?" I asked.

"I must speak with you and Mr. Potter immediately. Please follow me." He said and led James and I to his office.

Once we were inside he motioned for us to sit down. We did. He then began to speak to us.

"A student has been murdered on a trip to Hogsmeade today." He began.

I clapped my hand over my mouth so I didn't scream. Gosh, this is the fifth student this year! And only in Hogsmeade!! People have been dying all over.

"I will need you two to patrol every night for three hours to tighten security. You will have the fourth floor. Hogsmeade visits are postponed. Now, this may sound weird but I am sending you two and Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black on a little trip." Dumbledore said.

"What kind of trip sir?" I asked.

"I need you to deliver a box for me to a student. Now, before I continue I must let Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black inside." Dumbledore continued.

Remus and Sirius walked inside and sat down as Dumbledore continued.

"I am sending you to the future. There is a boy there, who has the power to stop Voldemort, and I have been sending myself mental notes throughout the years. He has suffered many loses. I foresee my own death, which will leave the boy even more, lost. I have been his mentor and need you to deliver this." Dumbledore stopped to point at a small chest.

"I want none of you to open it or touch anything in it. He will know what to do. Now, before I send you on this adventure, I need to change your last names." Dumbledore paused.

"What? Why?" Sirius, Remus and James outraged.

"The boy knows you all quiet fondly. His name is. This may come shocking to some of you but the boys name is Harry James Potter." Dumbledore said clearing his throat.

Time stopped.

Potter? Another Potter? In the future? Oh dear lord, I love James and everything by please!

"He's not my son or something is he?" James asked.

"He is indeed you son." Dumbledore nodded

"Who'd Prongs marry? Sirius asked.

"Mrs. Potter is in this room." Dumbledore said softly.

"What? He's my son too!" Lily exclaimed.

"And he considers Remus and Sirius his second and third father. You guys helped him out I some tricky situations. Now, Harry Potter is famous. He is the only person to survive the killing curse and destroy Voldemort. But Voldemort is back and with more power. Harry must defeat him or die in the process." Dumbledore concluded.

"Lily. You shall be Laura McCatherine. James you are John Simmons. Sirius is Steven Penn and Remus will be Richard Orelli. Now if you will take this and hold onto this. I will see you in a moment." Dumbledore said handing them the chest and a time turner, which was set to the year 1996.

The four of them began to notice their surroundings change. Then, everything stopped and they were looking at Professor Dumbledore and a boy with untidy black hair. He had glasses and shimmering emerald green eyes.

Something wasn't right. Professor Dumbledore was in a portrait. And the boy was quit sad.

"Let me get this straight. You let him kill you! You left me on my own so I have no idea what I'm doing! Professor, I'm lost. I have no idea what Im doing! How can I do this alone?" The boy began to speak.

"I am a man of many plans. These four individuals are part of one. Now, this is Laura McCatherine, John Simmons, Steven Penn and Richard Orelli. They will have some things for you. Help them out Harry. And remember. Your power." Dumbledore said.

"Stupid love. Look where it's got me." Harry mumbled.

Just then, Minerva McGonagall walked into the office.

"Potter you have had enough time today. Back to your common room." Professor McGonagall said. "And who are you?" she asked looking at us four.

"I will explain Minerva once they are gone." Dumbledore said.

"Very well. Potter, take them to Gryffindor Common Room." McGonagall said.

"Yes professor." Harry said and motioned for us to follow him.

He began to walk silently. I looked at the boys wondering what to say. But Harry spoke first.

"This is Gryffindor Common Room. We all -" harry began but stopped when he say Malfoy.

"Look who it is famous Harry Potter. And who are these freaks? Your friends abandon you Potter? Wouldn't blame them. Mudblood, Blood traitors, and even you're ex girlfriend. If she wasn't a blood traitor I think I might have dated her." Malfoy said with a grin on his face.

"Don't you dare talk about Ginny like that. And If I remember you make a great ferret. How was the trip down Crabbe's pants?" Harry asked trying not to laugh.

"The end draws near Potter." Malfoy shouted as harry began to walk.

"Tell your father I said hi when you're in Azkaban!" Harry shouted back.

I followed Harry into the common room where he turned to face us.

"Well. This is the common room. Make yourself at home." Harry said and left us as he walked to the corner to break up a snogging couple.

He began to whisper to them who looked over at us and I smiled. The girl whispered back furiously as the other boy just smiled. I had to give it to Harry though. He was a very good-looking boy. But she then noticed a lightning bolt scar.

I nudged James and began to whisper.

"Jam – I mean, John. Look. He has a scar under his hair." I whispered.

"Blimey. That's a neat scar." Sirius said in awe.

"He's a nice kid. And Im guessing those two people who were snogging are his friends." Remus muttered.

But then they all sat down and talked quietly. James had shrunken the chest and put inside his robe pocket. They began to talk why it was so necessary that they were there. It seemed rather foolish since they were just sitting around. Shouldn't they just get the job done and be done with it?

Lily noticed as a girl with long red hair and brown eyes walked over to Harry. She tapped his shoulder. He spun around and immediately smiled. Lily could make out a little of their conversation.

"Hi Harry." The girl smiled.

"Ginny." Harry nodded but groaning as if he knew what we coming next.

"Harry please listen to me. I want to help you. I know how dangerous it is." Ginny said.

"No. I don't want you hurt. Im tired of all this Gin – you know it's the only way for you to be safe, so accept it." Harry said and got up.

He began to walk toward the door as Ginny ran up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Listen to me Harry Potter. If you don't let the people who love you help you, you will die. And I'm not going to let you die just like Sirius and Dumbledore did!" Ginny said coldly.

"Why do you always have to bring them up Ginny?" Harry asked groaning again as he backed away.

"Look. I loved Sirius like my own godfather and his death was hard on me! And Dumbledore. You and Dumbledore were doing something and it must have been dangerous because you both were extremely weak when you got back." Ginny replied.

"That's between me and Dumbledore Gin. You know that." Harry said simply.

"Don't you think Dumbledore would have wanted you to get help? Even he got help! I want to stop Tom just as much as you do! I want to kill a few Death Eaters, take down Wormtail and I want to help you avenge your parents' deaths!" Ginny exclaimed.

"You don't need to avenge my parents' death." Harry said quietly.

"I have to avenge my Uncles death." Ginny said softly.

"I need to get away. Please, Ginny – just don't make this harder than it already is." Harry said and ran out of the common room.

Ginny just stood there and watched his leave. She then began to walk away as she wiped away what looked like tear droplets. Lily walked over to Ginny cautiously and smiled at her. Ginny looked at her and smiled meekly before I spoke quickly.

"Hi. I'm Laura. "I said offering her hand.

"Ginny Weasley." Ginny said softly wiping tears from her eyes.

"Do you know Harry well?" I asked carefully.

"He's my ex boyfriend." Ginny said.

"Oh." I replied simply.

Then a girl walked up to Ginny. She had to be in fifth year.

"Weasley what did you do to Harry now?" the girl asked.

"I don't know Vane. Maybe it wasn't me. Maybe it was because he saw your face." Ginny said angrily.

"Well. Why don't you -" the girl immediately stopped as she got covered in bats.

James, Sirius and Remus looked up to see Ginny with her wand out and the girl covered in bats.

"GINNY!" a girl with bushy brown hair yelled.

"She deserved it!" Ginny yelled back.

"Sorry Romilda. Let me fix that. RON! Knock some sense into your sister!" Hermione yelled.

"Coming, what did you do that for?" Ron asked Ginny as Hermione fixed Romildas face.

"Harry is being a bloody git. He won't let anyone help him!" Ginny shouted.

"Harry is mourning! He has a right! And we are going to help him" Ron said pointing at him and Hermione.

"He needs more help! I know how to get him to his senses." Ginny said before stalking off.

Hermione and Ron sighed as Ginny let the room.

"Excuse me. But you're Ginny's sister?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm Ron. And this is Hermione." Ron said.

"Oh. Well. Is Ginny going to be ok?" I asked in response watching their faces carefully.

"Does she hex someone every day?" James asked suddenly.

"Yeah, and who are you?" Hermione asked.

"John. That's Steven and that's Richard – but we call him Rich for short." James said introducing themselves. Wow, I'm impressed. He remembered the fake names – I knew there were brains in his head somewhere.

Promise. I have a lot of faith in my boyfriend … at times. Don't look at me like that, would you believe James Potter has a lot of brains? Exactly, moving on…

"Oh well yes, Ginny hasn't been herself since Dumbledore's funeral." Ron said.

Ron and Hermione sat down and began to talk with James, Remus, Sirius and Lily. Then an owl flew to the window and successfully managed not to fly into the wall. Ron made his way over to the window and smiled at the return address.

"Oi! Weasley Wizard Wheezes orders are in!" Ron shouted running to the window.

"Who order the skiving snack boxes…wait...those are mine. Get your stuff." Ron said pocketing his snack box. "My brothers, Fred and George run a joke shop." Ron said as the boys looked at him oddly.

"They pretty good?" Sirius asked.

"Amazing! They set off fireworks and ditched this place in our fifth year." Hermione laughed.

"I thought you were disappointed in them about that. So what are you guys doing here?" Ron asked.

"Um, we have some stuff for Harry." Remus replied.

"Oh. Well come on, let's head to dinner. Maybe Harry will be back." Ron said.

"Or maybe you just want to get the freshest food available." Laughed Hermione quietly.

"Well I love food! Let's go!" Sirius remarked before grabbing James' & Remus' arms and pulling them down the staircases.

Hermione and I began to talk quietly after watching our boys run down the stairs. Since Ron had left to join them. By the time we reached our seats, Ron and everyone else was already eating their hearts out. You'd think they hadn't eaten in a year by the way they were chowing down.

"So, who teaches here?" I asked curiously.

Well – you'd be curious too to see who in your class decided to return to Hogwarts to actually be the teacher and not the student.

"Well. Slughorn teaches Potions since Snape left." Hermione said.

"And good riddance! Slimy git!" Ron added.

"Severus Snape taught here?" James asked.

"Yeah. Potions always wanted the defense post and then he got it and murdered Dumbledore with it! He's on Voldemort's side and on the run." Hermione explained.

"Git." James, Remus and Sirius muttered.

"Ginny! Find Harry?" Hermione asked as Ginny sat down.

"No. I was talking to Remus." Ginny said grubbily.

"Remus?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I miss him you know. He was the best teacher we ever had. I mean, who cares if he's a werewolf! He was safe and brilliant!" Ginny muttered.

"What did you guys talk about?" Remus asked.

"Harry." Ginny said and buried her head in her arms.

"It's going to be alright." I said confidently.

"And you know this…?" Ginny asked.

"He's probably like his dad." I smiled winking at James.

"How do you know about his parents?" Ron asked quickly with food in his mouth.

"Old stories you know." James responded quickly.

"Where could he be? I should apologize…and…." Ginny began.

"Snog him senseless?" Sirius suggested.

"What a Sirius Black thing to say and after what happened to him." Hermione shrugged her shoulders sadly.

"And what happened?" Sirius asked.

"He was killed by his cousin in the Ministry of Magic when he was one of the most wanted. And the best part was He was innocent! Bloody Pettigrew's fault." Ron said.

"If Harry doesn't show up I'm going to check the map." Hermione said.

"Map?" James, Sirius and Remus said and stopped eating.

"Marauders Map. Harry's dad and friends made it. Helps us find him when he's mourning." Hermione replied.

Oh Snap. We were dead. It shows everybody! Every day and every night! It never lies!

Thirddd Personnn

Hermione pulled out a piece of parchment at ten o'clock with Ginny and Ron.

"Is it just me or does it seem like those people are from the past?" Hermione asked.

"John looks so much like Harry except for Laura's eyes…are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Ginny asked as soon as she realized what she was stating.

"Maybe… should we check the map?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Mione! What are you too talking about? Im so confused!" Ron said out bursting in confusion.

"Sweetie, just take out the map for me please." Pleaded Hermione kissing his cheek.

Ron took the map out of his book bag and handed the map over to Hermione. Then, Hermione handed the map to Ginny who looked at her in confusion.

"I can't bear to look Gin, what if you're right?" Hermione asked before looking over at John, Steven, Rich and Laura.

"Well. Hermione is right once again. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Lily Evans are in the common room." Ginny responded as her eyes fell on Lau – _Lily._

"This is not good." Hermione said and got up and marched over to the group before standing there, hands on her hips, pulling her best Molly Weasley impression saying, "I have a bone to pick with you guys. Yes, _you, _James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Lily Evans." Hermione gritted angrily.


	2. Confusions & Hidden Secrets

2

We were in deep…well…you get what I mean. I had never seen three people more mad than Petunia after someone finally told her that Vernon looked like the lost humpback whale. I gave that person a hug later on after she stormed off. But come on, someone HAD to tell her! Anyway, I stared at Hermione, Ron and Ginny trying the whole 'I'm innocent' trick when – I wasn't. Oh well. Hermione was fuming, Ron looked just upset and Ginny looked more hurt than sad. Oh bullocks. We were in deep shit.

"Well. Aren't you the brightest witch of your age?" Sirius asked pulling on cheeky grin. I hate that grin. Remember that. Or not. Whatever.

"Look. I don't want to be mean, but we need to cross our fingers Harry doesn't find out who you are." Ron said simply as he looked at all of us.

"Why?" Remus asked. Dear Merlin, that boy always asks the right questions!

"He doesn't like – um- surprises and secrets that much." Ginny replied as she became fascinated with the carpet. Ohh! It IS a nice carpet! That got some serious work done since I saw it!

"We didn't want to be here. Dumbledore sent us here to give Harry something to help him destroy Voldemort." James said outraged. Merlin, why am I dating him?

Everyone stared at James in shock. He looked at them and then turned back to Hermione with a questioning look. At least he knows where the brains are.

"No one calls him by his name. Only Harry and Dumbledore did. But they had their reasons." Hermione said at once.

"And what are their reasons?" James asked confused.

"Tom is scared of them. He was terrified of Dumbledore and gets furious every time he fails to kill Harry." Ginny replied smirking as she lifted her head up.

"Wow." I sighed taking in the information.

"Are you going to tell Harry who you are?" Ron asked watching our faces before glancing at Hermione.

"Look, we're messing up time. We'll give Harry the chest and be on our way." I said quietly.

Ron and Hermione looked up as if they realized what was going on. They looked at me and looked at each other in shock. I was getting a little creped out. What was so important?

"Dumbledore gave you a chest for Harry?" Hermione questioned me at once.

I nodded in response. What else was I supposed to say? I have no idea what's going on. Moving on!

"And he said not to open it and if we did not to touch anything." Remus explained watching my face seeing how bloody confused I was. Well mister, you don't look like you have all the answers either! There's always a first time for everything!

Ginny looked confused but Ron and Hermione were beaming. Like, the sun was hitting their faces beaming. Like they just found out that the Minister of Magic was being sacked beaming. Oh well, at least I WOULD be beaming like they are if MY Minister got sacked. Bloody arse he is. Bloody hell I ramble a lot.

"I think we should head to bed but remember that Harry has gone through a lot and if he knew who you guys are he might smile a little more often." Hermione said before she led Ginny to the girls' dormitory. I think she expect me to follow.

"Night prat." I called to my boyfriend.

"Hey, Im a cute prat." James called back. Oh dear Merlin, what a guy,

"Of course." I replied. He'll figure it out someday. I hope.

I then gave him a long goodnight kiss before whispering 'I love you' and going up the stairs. Yes, I left him wanting more. What'd you expect from a red-head? Hey, don't even think of saying anything!

third person

Ron watched as James and Lily kissed. It was weird to be in the same room as the famous Harry Potter's parents. 'I really should tell Harry who they are.' Ron thought. But of course, Hermione would probably kill him…

But, he owed Harry. Harry saved his sister, dad and himself, after all. Harry deserved to get to know his family and Sirius. At least, for a little bit.

Ron looked at the Marauders and decided to bring up conversation.

"You know. My brothers feel like they owe you. You guys made the map, if they never found it, they would have been expelled." Ron said to them.

James', Sirius' and Remus' eyebrows rose immediately.

"And how would we re-pay them?" Sirius asked mischievously.

"I don't know, maybe play a prank with them. Try their products. Get Harry and Ginny back together or tell them how you made the map." Ron replied thinking to himself.

"We do pranks, not revealing secrets; we'd love to test their products and are perfectionists in love lives." James said counting on his fingers.

"Especially when the girl is a babe." Sirius added smirking.

"She is good looking." Remus replied.

"Good – HOTT! She's another Lily but she has brown eyes." James said outraged.

"And I'm so glad I'm in this conversation about how my sister looks to guys." Ron replied disgusted.

"Sorry." The three boys said at once but kept smiling.

The fact that James had a son, married me and was dead had begun to hit him. As he sat in his bed, he looked to his right and noticed Harry wasn't back yet.

'I can't be dead. No. I Am James Potter. James Potter doesn't die that easily.' James thought. 'Lily and Sirius are dead too though. How could they be dead?'

He got up and walked down to the common room. I was sitting on the couch staring into the fire. He sat down next to me and kissed my cheek.

"Can't sleep?" he asked me.

"Nope, You?" I asked watching his eyes glaze at the fire.

"I could if I had all the answers I want" James replied.

"Me too. But it's going to be alright, Harry is our son, I'm not ashamed of that because he had a great father. We're dead. But we died for a purpose. Let's get to know our son." I said ruffling up his hair hoping he would smile. He did, a little.

"I hope you don't expect a proposal anytime soon." James said.

"Of course I don't. But just so you know. My answer will be yes." I replied and gave him a kiss.

At that moment Harry walked in and posted two large notices on the notice board. He looked up at me and James kissing and groaned. James pulled away and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Merlin, he's always so blunt.

"It's nothing. Just have a lot of stuff on my mind." Harry replied.

"Want to talk about it?" I asked making some room on the couch for Harry.

"Not really. No one can know about this." Harry said as he looked around the room.

"Harry, you never have to do anything alone." I relied thoughtfully.

"Thanks." He smiled just like James and went to bed.

The next morning, Ron and Hermione were talking quietly in the common room. In fact, everyone was talking. James and I walked over to them and sat down.

"What's everyone talking about?" I asked.

"The D.A." Ron replied excited.

"D.A.?" James asked.

"Dumbledore's Army.' Hermione replied impatiently. Woah, someone is really happy.

"What about it?" I asked again. I had no idea what this was, sue me. Anyway!

"Come with me." Hermione said dragging us to the notice board.

There was a Quidditch match notice, a list of banned objects and then a large notice.

'DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY

WELCOMING OLD AND NEW MEMBERS

When: Friday Evening

Time: Seven – Nine

Where: Transfiguration Classroom #5

Questions? Contact Harry Potter

This message has been approved by Professor McGonagall

Oh, well. This looks fascinating. No sarcasm. Promise. Okay, maybe a little. You people need to stop looking at me like that.

GPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGP

A/N: I'd like to take the time to thank **iwillruletheworld13** & **Rain Everwood** for leaving feedback! I know chapter 2 is smaller than 1 but it's basically a move-along chapter. Oh, and sometimes it will be third person if Lily is not in that scene. Please leave feedback for it gives me encouragement to update sooner!

Peace. Love. Werewolf. –Lizzie3


	3. Everything is Not what it Seems

3

"Welcome to Dumbledore's Army. This is a society to learn how to fight because the end is near. The war is almost over, and hopefully there will not be another one, ever again. And this is going to be the worst part. Ron, Hermione and I won't always be around for meetings. We have to do something on our own so please don't ask any questions. So, I thought of a back-up teacher to have while we're out and about." Harry began.

I sat there next to James as we exchanged glances. We listened to Harry speak as did everyone else. He really knew how to handle a crowd, it seemed like he has been doing this for a while. Then everyone got silent as Harry announced his back-up teacher, all wondering who it could possibly be.

"Ginny. You were brilliant in the Department of Mysteries. You are part of the reason we made it out alive. I would like you to be our back-up." Harry asked.

Ginny looked up and her eyes locked with his. His eyes seemed to give a knowing look.

"I won't let you down Harry." Ginny replied quietly breaking the connection between them.

"It's settled then, if Ron, Hermione or I aren't here, Ginny is to take over." Harry announced.

"She's a sixth year! She has no clue about facing Vol – vol – You Know Who!" A boy called.

"Hey listen up Smith, she was with us when we faced death eaters and she fought off death eaters last year when Dumbledore got murdered. She answered out calls. Not you. Don't tell me she has no clue what she's talking about. Because if she doesn't know, then who does?" Harry responded with a tone that I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stick up.

"This is a commitment. If you're not willing to fight and risk your life, then I can't help you." Harry said slowly. He then turned around and glanced at his friends before taking a deep breath.

"Moving on with the lesson, we are going to work on the shield charm. It's very useful against Death Eaters. To display the charm, I want everyone to throw a hex at me or a curse and I will shield myself." Harry said calmly as he walked into the middle of the circle he had us sit in. Oh, he's a clever one that kid. Wait…he's my kid. Wow, creepy sentence. No, he's James Potter's kid. Even creepier sentence. Damn, I'm rambling. Moving on…

I looked at James fearfully who was looking at Remus and Sirius. We stood up nervously as did everyone else. We then took out our wands and pointed them at Harry.

"1, 2, 3, GO!" Harry shouted.

"Stupefy!" I shouted as I heard everyone scream out whatever came to mind.

"Levicorpus!" James shouted at the same time.

"Expelliarmus!" Remus shouted.

"Sectumsempra!" Sirius exclaimed.

Many jets of light filled the room as Harry had shouted;"Protego!" and a shield appeared all around him protecting him from the various curses. After all the jets of light were gone, Harry removed his shield charm and faced the group.

"Now, pair up, one will try to hex the other. But the other will try to create a shield." Harry announced as he got out of the circle and made his way to a corner of the room.

An hour later, Harry asked us to sign a piece of parchment for those who wished to continue. We all signed – on our fake names that is and went back to the common room. James, Remus and Sirius were talking to Harry and Ron as I talked to Hermione and Ginny.

I liked the girls a lot. Hermione was so smart, I'm afraid to admit she might be smarter than me. And she's in the same position as me. We both were from non magical parents, so I felt a bond to her.

Ginny was amazing. She is so bold and daring, but that's what you get for living with six older brothers. I didn't think Arthur and Molly would have seven kids. In our time, Molly was only pregnant with Percy, so it seems. Ginny is also smart and ready to risk her life for anyone. Except a Death Eater, I suppose. But who would? Unless you're Bellatrix Lestrange. But don't get me started about her.

We walked into the common room and we all went up to the girls dormitories. Ginny sat on my bed, as Hermione pulled out some of her sweets. We sat there together like we did so many nights ago.

"So Lily Potter; Tell me, what made you give James a chance? Harry has been wondering that for two years now. "Hermione started popping a sweet into her mouth. Why, even in this generation, must people believe I truly hated the boy? Wait, I did. Ha ha ha.

"He stopped being a git, asking me out, asking me if we needed a broom closet, stuff like that. Then showed his true feelings and became mature. But, that took seven years. Seven very long years." I replied as I took a piece of chocolate and popped it into my mouth.

"Fascinating, now if Ron would just get some courage and Harry wasn't a big noble guy who has to save everyone, then we all would be happy." Ginny replied sadly before grabbing the entire chocolate bar. Woah, she really is upset.

"I thought you got over him Gin." Hermione added trying to get the bar back.

"I'll never give up on him. He's too noble for his own good. That's the problem. He has too much on his shoulders." Ginny replied looking at me. Please don't look at me like that; I did not give him his nobility.

"Ginny, why did Harry really choose you for his back-up? If you don't mind telling me that is." I asked refraining myself from laughing as Ginny held onto the bar.

"I trust you. In my first year, I was possessed by Voldemort and opened the Chamber of Secrets. I didn't even now it until I was sent to the chamber to await my death. And as heroic, my brother and Harry are, they tried to save me. Ron got stuck with our teacher. Dunderhead he was. So Harry went off and killed a basilisk and destroyed Voldemort's diary, which he possessed me by and then I woke up. I'm the only one who he can talk to about how Voldemort really knows how to haunt you." Ginny replied explaining her story.

"I'm so sorry Ginny." I said shaking her head slowly. A girl like her does not deserve that.

"I get nightmares sometimes just like Harry does. It brought us together you could say." Ginny added with a faint smile appearing on her face.

"How did I die? Do you know? And Sirius and James too." I asked quietly.

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other.

"It's not really our place to tell you." Hermione muttered.

"Please? I need to know." I pleaded. Well, wouldn't you want to know why you were dead when last time you checked you were in perfect health? Exactly.

"You and James were killed by Voldemort on Halloween. James died first, you both died trying to save Harry. Sirius died two years ago. We were battling death eaters in the ministry of magic and his cousin shot him a curse that sent him through a veil and then he disappeared. Harry went mental and Remus tried holding him back from attacking Sirius' murderer. It was horrible." Hermione replied softly.

I looked up at them and wiped a few tears from my eyes. Damn, that really is a horrible way to die. Merlin, I can't die like that.

"It's a shame we can't turn back time." I said softly. I want to live and watch Harry grow up. I want to watch him realize he loves Ginny and tell me so I can make him blush.

Then it hit me as it hit Ginny and Hermione. We all looked at each other. Did I mention I LOVE being friends with people who have the same mental capacity as me?

"Time turner" I muttered.

"Voldemort" Ginny muttered.

"Horcruxes" Hermione said so quietly no one could hear her.

"I have a plan!!" Hermione shouted. Doesn't she always?

GPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGP

**ThirdPerson**

John, Steven, Richard, Ron and Harry sat in the common room before Harry got up and went to the boys' dormitory. He grabbed two items and then came back downstairs. James, Sirius and Remus immediately recognized the items. They got pale as James spoke.

"How did you get that?" John asked pointing to his invisibility cloak.

"It was my dad's; I got it for my first Christmas here from Dumbledore." Harry replied watching him.

"Didn't you want to spend time with your family?" Steven asked curiously.

"Please, the Dursleys. I'll pass. They had me sleep in a cupboard. I hate them." Harry said angrily.

"Where you going Harry?" Ron asked.

"Research." Harry replied giving Ron that 'Horcruxes' look.

"You don't need help do you?" Richard asked.

"Nope, I'm just going to check the map to make sure there are no teachers out." Harry said and opened up the map.

Now; John, Steven, and Richard were really pale. This was it.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Harry muttered at the paper.

He began to read it and then laughed. But then he looked at them, then the map then at them. Map. Them. Map. Them. He then began to look sad. Like he was going to cry.

**LILY'S LAURAS POV**

He got up and walked over to them. Hermione, Ginny and I had just come down the stairs when we sensed what was coming next. Oh no, oh no. I know what that is and trust me. I wanted to RUN!

"Hey Richard or Remus? Is this a joke? A silly joke people are playing on the person who's going to save their necks?" Harry asked angry at first. Oh no.

Remus/Richard didn't look up and then Harry got softer.

"Remus, Professor Lupin? You told me in my third year that the map never lies, I'm asking you now…" Harry began as his eyes brimmed with tears.

"Is the map lying?" Harry asked letting a tear fall down his right cheek.

"The map never lies Harry." Remus replied looking at him. Wow, what a dramatic line to say. Seriously, couldn't you imagine that in a movie? Okay, I don't know who Im rambling during a serious no pun intended moment.

Harry got up and looked at them. He then looked at me. I felt guilt. A lot of guilt. I hate guilt.

"I refuse to believe you! No, it's impossible. This can't be happening now." Harry said shaking his head backing away.

It was a good thing; we were the only people in the common room. Who knows what might have happened if other people were here.

Ron stepped toward him but Harry backed away.

"You knew, you knew all along and you never told me!" Harry shouted.

He then looked at Hermione and Ginny. I feel sick.

"You guys knew too. I need to get away." Harry said and then bolted out of the common room. Not even thirty seconds later, Ginny began to cry and bolted after him, shouting after him. Ron tried to follow her but Hermione stopped him, knowing what had to be done.

Bugger. I don't like this. I do not like this at all. What ELSE could go wrong? Oh dear Merlin, I probably just jinxed myself.

**GPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGPGP**

**A/N: **Thanks again to all that are favoriting and reviewing! Seriously, this is pretty awesome! I am re-editing this fic chapter by chapter so please give me a few days to look it over. Now, Question. Please include this in your response. Would you like me to a) post a new fic that I have already finished or b) only work on this fic until it's completed? Please let me know!

Loving you all! Please review!

Lizzie3


	4. Visions of the Past

4

"HARRY!" we heard Ginny shout as she bolted out the door.

I looked at Ron and Hermione and then at the boys. We all sat frozen until I gained my voice back. Oh Merlin…

"Now what?" I asked to anyone.

"We let Ginny take care of him, then hope he'll show you his life through Dumbledore's pensive." Hermione said.

We were silent again before Hermione spoke again,

"Ron, we need to talk. Come on." Hermione said walking over to the other side of the common room.

"What's going on?" Ron asked after walking over to her.

"We are gonna have to tell them. Everything." Hermione spoke quickly.

"Hermione. We can't tell them. We can't tell anyone." Ron replied confused.

"They are his parents. His parents and godfather who both died because of their own war. They have the right to know!" Hermione almost shouted.

"I have parents too who are involved with this war too and Order member too. My entire family is in the Order and you don't see me telling my parents!" Ron shouted.

"Well that's your choice Ronald!" Hermione screamed.

"It's his choice too!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione stopped for a moment.

"You are right. It's his choice." Hermione said softly.

~*~*~*~*~

"HARRY!!" Ginny shouted as she ran down the corridors chasing Harry.

Harry continued running before he bolted outside. He ran to the lake and sat down underneath a tree. He grabbed a rock and threw it into the lake before he collapsed on the floor.

Ginny ran up right behind him and threw her arms around him. He began to sob and she tried to soothe him.

"Please talk to me Harry." Ginny said softly.

"My parents can't be alive Gin. " Harry said quietly.

"But they are. They came to you from Dumbledore. They meddled with time." Ginny replied.

"How am I supposed to look at them?" Harry asked.

"You look at them the way you look at us." Ginny said as she hugged him tight.

"This seems so unreal." Harry quietly responded.

"Harry, this is wonderful. You can finally get to know your parents. And even more of Sirius." Ginny replied still holding him tight.

"I know but I can't just get close to them – they're going to have to go back. Then what? Who's going to be there for me? I can't do this all alone." Harry said so soft that only Ginny could hear.

"Oh Harry you never have to do it alone." Ginny replied in the same tone.

And then their lips lightly brushed together as they let their emotions take over. He deepened the kiss immensely as they sat under the stars. And then Harry knew that everything was going to be alright.

They broke apart slowly as Ginny's mouth curved into a soft smile. Harry smiled too as he brushed away some strands of Ginny's hair, before they kissed once more. After a while they laid down as their fingers were entangled. They gazed at the stars peacefully. Harry turner to Ginny and kissed her forehead.

"So, what does this mean Mr. Potter?" Ginny giggled.

"Ginny Weasley." Harry said.

"Yes." Ginny replied quickly.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Ginny said and kissed him deeply.

They arrived back in the common room minutes later to see that James, Sirius and Remus had gone to bed. Lily sat on the couch reading a book as Ron and Hermione were talking. Harry and Ginny walked in holding hands as Ron and Hermione stopped talking and Lily put her book down.

"You two dating again?" Ron asked.

"Yup." Harry replied giving Ginny a kiss.

"James, Sirius and Remus went to bed; they're joining our classes tomorrow." Hermione said.

"Oh." Harry said simply.

"I will be too Harry." I said.

'He looks so much like his father…its surreal. He must be angry with us now. Damn James for leaving me alone with a teenager now…oh my. I sound like an adult – what is going on with me?!

Harry got silent as Ginny grasped his hand. She kissed his cheek before she went up to bed. Hermione followed her before Ron left too. And then minutes later; a sleepy James, Sirius and Remus toppled downstairs.

"Ron sent you down?" Harry asked.

They all nodded and Harry nodded as well figuring there was nothing else left to do.

"Figures." Harry merely replied.

He walked over to me and looked me in the eyes. Wow, my eyes. They really do look like my eyes…

"Can you go get Ginny?" he asked me.

I shrugged and walked up the stairs. I went into the sixth years dormitories and walked over to Ginny quietly. I shoved her gently a few times until she looked up at me.

"Harry would like you to come downstairs, if possible." I said.

"Alright. Im coming." Ginny yawned.

She got out of bed and put on her slippers. We walked downstairs as she rubbed her eyes.

"Harry, you better have a good reason for getting me out of bed." Ginny yawned.

"I need you." Harry said simply walking up to her before giving her a soft kiss.

"Come on. Let's get this over with so I can go to bed." Ginny yawned again.

We all sat down and waited. And waited.

"I think the only way this is going to work is if Harry explains his life to you." Ginny said.

"Probably. I hope you guys aren't tired." Harry replied.

They all looked at each other as we got comfortable. James and I were most interested as this was our son. Shesh, that never gets old.

"It all started on Halloween. The night Voldemort killed my parents. I was taken to the Dursleys so I was protected. I was injured with a scar. I became famous that night because I lived through the killing curse. Sirius was sent to jail because everyone believed he was your secret keeper while you were in hiding. They also believed he murdered about twelve muggles and Peter Pettigrew. Peter was the secret keeper and transformed into a rat so he wasn't sent to prison. I lived with the Dursleys for eleven years believing my parents died in a car crash. I had no idea that magic existed. At least till my eleventh birthday." Harry began and paused so they could take in the information.

"Hagrid came to get me and told me the entire story. How I defeated Voldemort as a baby. I went with him to get my supplies before I was dropped off at Kings Cross. This is where I met Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Percy and Mrs. Weasley. They helped me onto the platform and then they went haywire when they found out who I was. Ginny hear wanted to go on the train to see me. (Ginny hit his head) and the twins wanted to ask me if I remembered anything." Harry explained.

"That year I made the Quidditch team, friends and enemies. On Halloween, Ron and I faced a mountain troll. And at the end Hermione, Ron and I set off to save the Sorcerer's Stone. I faced Voldemort once again and lived. In my second year the Chamber of Secrets opened." Harry stopped and looked at Ginny.

Ginny's eyes were starting to brim with tears.

"Gin, I know you don't like this story. Go to bed. It's fine from here." Harry said before Ginny nodded and went up to bed.

"Ginny was possessed by a teenage Voldemort in her first year. She opened the Chamber of Secrets and many people were petrified. Hermione was one of them. I can speak Parseltongue. Something I got from Voldemort. I used it when Ginny was sent to her death in the Chamber. I fought a basilisk and then destroyed Voldemort which brought Ginny back." Harry said.

"Poor girl." James muttered.

"Third year Sirius escaped from Azkaban using his animagus form. Everyone was shocked and I wasn't allowed to go anywhere because people believed he escaped to kill me. He almost attacked my friend Ron while we were sleeping. I had only just found out he was my godfather. I learned the Patronus charm because Dementors were lurking around. I couldn't stand to hear them. So, Professor R. J. Lupin taught me. ("Should have known he'd be a professor" Sirius muttered). I rescued Sirius when I learned his side of the story. Peter Pettigrew had been living with us. He was a rat as Ron's pet Scabbers. I saved his life and then he escaped when Remus transformed into his were wolf form. And then Hermione and I helped Sirius flee to the country side." Harry said.

We all looked at him in shock when he gave the 'it gets worse' face. You know, I never liked Pettigrew. He always seemed to be slick and like a rat.

"Fourth year someone put my name in the tri-wizard tournament. I faced dragons, merpeople and Voldemort. A death eater impersonated our teacher and gave me a portkey to Voldemort's re-birthing ceremony. Pettigrew was there and killed another tri-wizard champion. Cedric Diggory. And then I dueled Voldemort and just escaped. Fifth year I got to see Sirius and Remus again. The Order of the Phoenix was re-born and I started Dumbledore's Army. I got my first kiss, battled a few death eaters, possessed by Voldemort and watched Sirius get killed. I also found out the reason why I exist. I have to kill Voldemort. Or he's going to kill me." Harry added.

"Who killed me?" Sirius asked suddenly.

"A death eater by the name of Bellatrix Lestrange. Your cousin." Harry said cautiously.

Sirius cursed under his breath. Oh I've met that woman – nasty per…creature. Yes, she's a creature.

"Sixth year I took secret lessons with Dumbledore. He taught me a lot of stuff. I suspected Draco Malfoy was a death eater. I was right. I got Ginny as my girlfriend and watched Snape kill Dumbledore. Oh and I met Charlie and Bill. And lastly, I found out Remus was in love." Harry finished.

James and Sirius cat called as I gave a little 'aw' as Remus turned red. I've been telling him someone was going to tie him down and force him to love her.

"So who loves Mr. Moony?" Sirius asked still laughing.

"Tonks." Harry replied simply.

"Tonks?" James asked.

"Nymphadora Tonks." Harry replied.

"My cousin!!! Moony is in love with my cousin." Sirius said blankly.

"And she loves him back. She had a nasty little fit when he wouldn't marry her." Harry said.

"Aw. Remus, a girl wants to marry you." I said pinching his cheek.

"I think you are engaged actually. I haven't seen you in a while." Harry added.

"Fabulous." Remus muttered.

"Look Harry. Thank you for telling us everything. And I know this is going to be hard for you, but we want to be part of your life." I said softly.

"Me too. Dumbledore told me that love is my greatest power. I found this mirror in my first year and when I looked at it, I saw you and dad with me and all our family relatives." Harry responded.

"Thanks." I said.

"So catch us up on your emotional life." James said to him.

"Well dad, I had two girlfriends. Cho Chang and the girl Im dating now Ginny." Harry replied.

"Damn those Potter's and their red heads." Sirius muttered.

"I like Ginny." I said. "She's sweet, considerate, funny, brave…perfect." I added.

"Harry. It's going to take a while to get over the fact you're my son but together, and that's together, yes Padfoot you too, were gonna be a family and enjoy the time we have." James said hugging Harry.

It never occurred to Harry at how nice it felt to be in his father's arms.


	5. The Things Albus Dumbledore Would Do

**Disclaimer: No, I am not JKR – I wish, but doesn't everyone?**

5

The next morning Harry walked downstairs and saw James holding a chest. He looked up at Harry and walked over. He smiled at Harry and pointed to the chest.

"I was to give you this on Dumbledore's orders. Apparently it will help save the world." James said handing Harry the chest.

Harry tried to open the chest but noticed it wouldn't budge. He looked for a lock and key. Nothing. _He wouldn't._

"He said he was passing himself notes from his old self to his not so old self." James added.

"He has got to be kidding me." Harry muttered.

"What?" James asked.

"Parseltongue. He set it in parseltongue." Harry replied.

"Open" he hissed in Parseltongue as they chest opened up. He noticed a note.

_Harry,_

_I thought I'd make your life a little easier. Here are the horcruxes I found. I'll think I lost them since I hid them away in this chest. I hope that you live a nice life and maybe change the world._

_Albus_

Now he really had to be joking. But he looked down into the chest and let his jaw fall as he looked at the horcruxes.

"Its Hufflepuff's Cup, Ravenclaw's Crown, and Slytheirn's Locket." Harry muttered.

"Is it really?" James asked and touched the crown.

James was thrown back into the wall before he passed out.

**Authors Note: Yes, I know that was small. Sorry, I wrote it like that and decided to keep it like that. Thank you to all my fabulous readers :D Now, go review :-p**


	6. Things Shall Not Be Lost Twice

6

James woke up the next morning to be in the Hospital Wing. I was sitting on a chair as I had my head resting on his chest. I must've looked as if I had been lying there the entire night. Remus and Sirius were sitting in chairs at the end of his bed as Harry, Ron and Hermione were talking quickly and quietly apart from the group only looking over at them in certain intervals.

He woke up as I raised my head from his chest. I kissed his forehead immediately and yelled. What else could you do?

"HE'S AWAKE!" I yelled.

Everyone looked at him while Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged worried glances. They hurried over noticing me staring at them.

"Sorry da. I should have warned you. Those things are dangerous." Harry said quickly.

"It's fine. He's alright." I said softly. I was just relived.

"We feel bad." Hermione added.

"Will I live?" James asked scanning around the room carefully.

"Sorry, Prongs. You're to die in twenty four hours," Sirius said with all honesty.

"Oh thanks," James replied before falling back asleep while I took the honor of slapping Sirius' head.

^*^*^*^*^*^

Over the next week, James slowly progressed. Finally on Friday, James was released from the Hospital Wing and was allowed to return to his classes. I stayed by his side the entire time but noticed as Harry, Ron or Hermione would secretly look inside the chest.

On Saturday all three of them were inside the library all day. The objects were never spoken of, or seen. But on Sunday, the worst thing happened. Seriously. It was worse than when I discovered I had fallen asleep with a cheap-brand of lipstick on and it smeared all over my face.

"You four! My office! Now! Professor McGonagall shouted.

James, Sirius, Remus and I followed her to her office. We walked inside and noticed something was wrong. Dumbledore looked at us gravely.

"Minerva and I have found my time turner. It's time to go back home." Dumbledore said quietly, letting his head motion to the corner of Minerva's desk to show us where the time turner lie.

One Word: Speechless.

^*^*^*^*^*^

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were swarming the schools frantically.

"Where are they? They said they were going to lunch." Harry said.

"We'll find them" Ginny replied.

"Where would you hate for them to be?" Ron asked randomly

"McGonagall's Office." Hermione said, slapping her own forehead and took hold of Ron's hand.

They all began to run until they made it to her office door. Harry opened the door and looked at us in horror. We were all holding the time turner waiting to return home.

"No!" Harry screamed.

"One…" McGonagall said.

"NO WAY!" Ginny screamed.

"Two…" McGonagall replied.

"GUYS GRAB ON!" Harry shouted as they lunged to touch the time turner.

"Three…" McGonagall said.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!?" I screamed.

"I lost you once. I'm not doing that again." Harry replied before we were all sucked into the year 1977.


End file.
